Street Fighter
Street Fighter Is a 1987 game developed by Capcom. This game was Capcom's first fighting game and the first fighting game in the Street Fighter Series. The game was not as popular as its sequel, and it was ignored by most fans, due to its horrible voice acting and rough controls. Background The game is an arcade fighting game where you play as only two characters, Ryu and Ken. Just like any other fighting game, the player must go through a few matches with two or three rounds and then fight the final boss. The character cannot be selected, however, as Ryu is the only character you can play as unless you fight a match against Player 2 and Player 2 wins. If he does so, and Player 1 does not continue, then Player 2 will play arcade mode as Ken. Story The story takes place during the first World Warrior tournament and travel all the way to Thailand to defeat Sagat, while facing opponents from other countries. The player must go through 4 different countries, with two enemies representing each country. When in a match, the enemy must be defeated in less than 30 seconds for two rounds. After each enemy has been defeated, the player must go through one more country, and must take down Adon, the boss's student, and Sagat, The final boss. The countries include The United States, where you fight Joe, an underground full-contact karate champion, and Mike, a former heavyweight boxer who once killed an opponent in the ring. The second country is Japan where you face Retsu, an expelled Shorinji Kempo instructor, and Geki, a claw-wielding descendant of a ninja. The third country is England where you face Birdie, a tall bouncer who uses a combination of wrestling and boxing techniques, and Eagle, a well-dressed bodyguard of a wealthy family who uses Kali sticks. The second to last country is China, where you face Lee, an expert in Chinese boxing, and Gen, an elderly professional killer who has developed his own assassination art. After that, the final country is Thailand, where you face Adon, a deadly Muay Thai master, and Sagat, the reputed "Emperor of Muay Thai" and the game's final opponent. Even when the player beats Sagat as Ken, the true ending is that Ryu dragon punches Sagat, and leaves a big scar on his chest, which we see throughout the rest of the series. Gameplay In the arcade, there were two versions of the Street Fighter arcade machine. The first one had an eight way joystick along with two punching pads for each player, one for punching and the other for kicking. There was an alternate version where the pads are replaced by the standard six buttons used for three different punches and three different kicks. The joystick is used for moving forward and backwards, crouching, and jumping. The player can use a certain movement with the joystick along with the necessary button to do a special move. In other games, the player can pick any fighter and the moves are different for each character. However, since both characters study the same martial arts style, The moves are exactly the same. The special moves include a Psycho Fire (Hadoken), Dragon Punch (Shoryuken) and Hurricane Kick (Tatsumaki Senpukyaku). Trivia * When the game was ported to the Turbografx CD, the title was changed to "Fighting Street" and the same version was used for the Wii's Virtual Console in November 2, 2009. * Other than Ryu, Ken, and Sagat, most characters made it to the Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter 4 series. The characters are Adon, Gen, Birdie, and Eagle. However, Birdie and Eagle were only in the Street Fighter Alpha series, while Adon and Gen were announced for Street Fighter 4. * In Street Fighter II, Balrog's Japanese name is Mike Bison, which led people to think that he was actually Mike from the first Street Fighter. Gallery RyuSF.jpg |Ryu's Artwork KenSF.jpg |Ken's Artwork SagatSF.jpg |Sagat's Artwork AdonSF.jpg |Adon's Artwork RetsuSF.jpg | Retsu's Artwork GekiSF.jpg | Geki's Artwork LeeSF.jpg | Lee's Artwork GenSF.jpg | Gen's Artwork JoeSF.jpg | Joe's Artwork MikeSF.jpg | Mike's Artwork BirdieSF.jpg | Birdie's Artwork EagleSF.jpg | Eagle's Artwork